


Heaven is a Place on Earth with You

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [31]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Drabble, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Joey POV, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: This is Joey's heaven.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "elysian" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> This is set in an alternate universe where Rachel and Joey didn't break up in 10.03 (TOW Ross's Tan). It contains heavy references to a scene in 8.13 (TOW Chandler Takes a Bath).
> 
> The title is taken from lyrics in the song "Video Games" by Lana del Rey.

This is Joey's heaven.

Rachel's hand tangled with his whenever they walk down the street, Rachel leaning against his shoulder when they sit on a couch, Rachel and him reading stories to Emma, Rachel kissing him hello and goodbye, Rachel falling asleep in his arms every night.

_Rachel._

She emerges from their bedroom, clad in pajamas, hair mussed from sleep and Joey's hands. Joey feels adoration fill his heart without the pangs of guilt he felt two years ago.

"Morning, sweetie."

"I love you." Joey gets to say that now.

Rachel walks over and kisses him.

"I love you, too."


End file.
